staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 grudnia 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Pierwsze pocałunki" (13) - serial prod. francuskiej 8.30 Dla dzieci: Fotki dla ciotki - magazyn fotograficzny dla dzieci 8.55 Gimnastyka - Ćwiczenia korekcyjne 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy comes back (20) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Catwalk" (9) - serial prod. USA 10.45 Portret europejski - Hans Holbein Młodszy: Portret Jane Seymour 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Zaproszenie do stołu 11.30 Videofashion - Wizerunek Londynu 11.50 100 lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Popularne i... zapomniane- Tata dla cielaka 12.40 - 14.50 Atom, gwiazdy, życie 12.40 Kwant - wydanie specjalne 13.00 "Zakopany skarb" "Srebro" - film prod. USA 13.30 Joystick 13.50 Księga cudów techniki 14.05 Łyk matematyki - Metody i sposoby liczenia 14.20 Maszyna marzeń - Koniec odosobnienia (1) 14.45 W świecie nauki 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 Śmietnik - magazyn ekologiczny dla młodzieży 16.00 "Pierwsze pocałunki" (13) - serial prod. francuskiej 16.25 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Aria ze śmiechem" - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Automania 18.05 "Simpsonowie" (13) 18.30 Sensacje XX wieku - Rajd na St. Nazaire (2) 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Pszczółka Maja" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Chodzi po mieście Mikołaj" - film fab. prod. czeskiej (1992 r., 85 min) 21.40 Puls dnia 21.55 Sejmograf 22.05 II Międzynarodowy Festiwal Camerimage 22.20 Muzyczne mikołajki: Fleetwood Mac 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Rozmowy z Andrzejem Wajdą "Zmagania z "Weselem" 0.10 Z Polski rodem - program polonijny 0.40 Sąsiedzi - 50 lat póżniej - reportaż Borysa Hassa o stosunkach polsko-białoruskich 1.10 Szum pawich piór - reportaż Ewy Straburzyńskiej poświęcony kombatantom II wojny światowej 1.30 Po sezonie - reportaż 1.50 Noc sylwestrowa - reportaż 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - Telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego (44) - kurs BBC 7.40 Dwójka o poranku - Nowości muzyczne 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson" - "Ostatni akt" - serial prod. polsko-angielskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Hollywoodzki Babylon" (13) 10.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego" (36) 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej 11.00 Non stop kolor - magazyn listopad '94 12.00 Muzyka moja miłość - Anna Seniuk (z Katowic) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Zakazana miłość" (30) - serial prod. wenezuelsko-hiszpańskiej 14.10 Clipol - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Co jest grane? 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Przygody Blacky'ego"(36) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 15.30 Studio Sport - Przed ligą mistrzów 16.00 Przegląd kronik filmowych 16.30 Magazyn przechodnia 16.40 W okolice Stwórcy - program red. katolickiej 17.00 "Mikołajki" w Dwójce 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.05 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Mikołajki" w Dwójce 20.00 "Jadą, jadą Mikołaje" - program artystyczny na kanwie "Listów do św. Mikołaja" 20.45 Spotkanie z Davem Stewartem 21.00 Panorama 21.30 I ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem 21.50 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 22.00 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 22.20 Ale Allen: "Zbrodnie i wykroczenia" - film fab. prod. USA (1989 r., 100 min) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport - telegram 0.15 Noce z wizjonerem: "Femina" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1990 r., 85 min) 1.40 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Dzieciaki z Beverly Hills (28) 15.35 W krainie smoków (1) 15.55 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo (14) 16.30 Look adead - kurs języka angielskiego (1) 17 00 Jesteśmy - program publ. dla młodzieży 17.20 Crystal - serial prod. wenez. (67) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 Megabajt - magazyn komputerowy 19.15 Łowca - film fab. prod. polskiej, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz 20.53 List do córki 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Demokracja - serial ameryk. (14) 22.40 Znane i nieznane muzyczne arcydzieła 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Nastoletni wampir, USA, 1988, reż. Jimmy Huston 0.30 Hejnał Polsat 8.00 „Miś Paddington” 8.30 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 9.00 „Sąsiedzi” 9.30 „W drodze” - program redakcji katolickiej 10.00 „Szpital miejski” 11.00 „Rajska plaża” 11.30 „Rdza” - film prod. polskiej 13.15 Kurs języka angielskiego 13.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 14.00 „Wielki cyrk Pee - Wee” - film prod. USA 15.30 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Infomacje 16.45 GRAMY! 16.55 „Alwin i wiewiórki” - serial animowany 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut - teleturniej 17.55 „Sąsiedzi” 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Plus Minus - program publicystyczny 19.15 „Skrzydła” - amerykański serial komediowy 19.45 Plus Minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 „Sekrety” 21.00 Na każdy temat 22.00 Informacje 22.25 GRAMY 22.30 Koncert 23.30 Kuba zaprasza 24.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 0.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Rozalka Olaboga - ser. dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.40 W labiryncie - ser. TVP (powt.) 10.40 Tydzień prezydenta 10.50 Publicystyka 11.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Rzeczpospolita babska - komedia pol. 14.00 Cztery czwarte - mag. towarzysko-rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.10 ...swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków 15.25 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Mikołajki 16.00 Historia - Współczesność Od Kuhlmanna do Kinkela 16.30 Lalamido, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mikołajki 18.00 Przyłbice i kaptury - ser. TVP 18.55 Mikołajki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Tydzień prezydenta 20.10 Polska Kronika Filmowa 20.20 Mikołajki 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Elżbieta królowa Anglii - ser. ang. 23.10 Program na środę 23.15 Zertwa - film dok. 23.50 Program na środę 23.55 Piękne i bestie - reportaż 0.20 Zapomniani pisarze: Spadająca gwiazda - Stanisław Brzozowski 0.50 Stan ducha: Misja 1.05 Gliny - mag. policyjny 1.20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 Maria - telenowela (183) 6.45 Kronika wypadków tygodnia (powt.) 7.15 Biznes to biznes - magazyn ekonomiczny (powt.) 8.15 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.30 Jeden + dziesięć - serial USA, 199 10.25 Jolanda - telenowela (86) 10.55 Zbuntowana (Rebelie) - telenowela prod. argent. (44) 11.50 Oddział specjalny (Specjal Squad) - serial przygod. USA 12.45 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 13.30 Jeden + dziesięć - serial USA 14.25 Biznes to biznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 14.55 Bez negatywu - mag. kulturalny o kinie i teatrze 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Jeden + dziesięć - serial USA 18.30 Jolanda - telenowela (87) 19.00 Zbuntowana (Rebelie) - telenowela prod. argent. (45) 20.00 Międzygwiezdna wędrówka II - Gniew Kana (Star Trek II - The Warth of Khan) - s-f, USA, 1982 22.05 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial przygod., USA, 1987 23.00 Top 20 - lista przebojów muzyki komercyjnej 23.55 Magnum - serial przygod 1.40 Zbuntowana (Rebelie) - telenowela prod. argent. (45) 2.20 Międzygwiezdna wędrówka II - Gniew Kana - powt. z godz. 20.00 4.20 Top 20 - lista przebojów muzyki komercyjnej 5.15 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial przygod. Sat 1 5.30 Dziś rano w Niemczech - telewizja śniadaniowa 9.20 Sokole gniazdo - serial familijny USA 10.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial familijny 11.00 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 11.55 Zaryzykuj! 12.30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial famll 13.25 Tarzan - serial 14.00 Tenis - live 18.00 Idż na całość! 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny - telegra 20.15 Komisarz Konig - niem. serial krym. - Skarb w wieży kata 21.15 Myśliwy - serial krym. USA 22.15 Ulrich Meyer: Sprzeciwi 23.10 Spiegel TV 24.00 Randka w ciemno 0.30 Godzilla kontra Megan - jap. film science-fiction 1.55 Myśliwy - serial RTL 5.30 Poranny blok programowy 9.05 Kojak - serial krym. 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 10.30 Czas tęsknoty - serial obycz. USA 11.00 Gorąca cena 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 - wiadomości 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Melser 17.00 Jeopardy! - quiz 17.30 Między nami - serial obycz. 18.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial familijny USA 18.30 Explosiv 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - mag. 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy - niem. serial obycz. 20.15 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA Borussia Dortmund - La Coruna 22.15 Quincy - serial krym. USA - Zakonnik i ladacznica 24.00 Wiadomości 0.25 Sport - Liga mistrzów 0.30 Nocne show Pro 7 6.20 Program dla dzieci - filmy rysunkowe 7.15 Flipper - serial USA 7.45 Waltonowie - serial familijny USA 8.45 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 9.40 Towarzyski Klub Cheyennów - komedia USA, 1970 11.30 Dwie damy i walet - serial komed. USA 12.00 Agentka z sercem - serial krym. USA 13.00 Aniołki Chariiego - serial krym. USA 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Dynastia - serial 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial familijny USA 17.00 Program dla dzieci 18.55 Rock'n'Roll Daddy - serial kom. USA 19.25 Alf - serial familijny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Marie - film fab. USA z 1985 r. 22.20 Reporterzy - mag. 23.20 Dwójka z Palm Beach - serial krym. USA 0.20 Wiadomości 0.30 Nocny sokół - serial krym. USA 1.30 Sprawy X: FBI i parapsychologia - serial krym. USA RTL 2 5.50 227 - serial USA 6.15 Zorro - serial USA 6.40 Seriale rysunkowe 9.45 Ruck-Zuck 10.15 Proszę o uśmiech 10.50 Benson - serial USA 11.20 227 - serial USA 11.50 Na Zachód! - serial 17.20 Zorro - serial USA 17.50 Ruck-Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 18.55 Wiadomości 19.00 Kobieta za siedem milionów dolarów - serial akcji 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 W poszukiwaniu wolności - film fab. USA, 1993 22.05 Sceny z kopalni złota - film fab. USA, 1988 0.05 Wiadomości 0.15 Na wariackich papierach - serial krym. USA 1.20 Audycja reklamowa Cartoon Network/TNT 8.00 Seriale animowane dla dzieci, min. Richie Rich, Miś Yogi, Jaskiniowc 20.00 Wieczór filmowy TNT: W kręgu muzyki 20.00 For Me and My Gal - film z 1942 r. 22.00 Jupiter's Darling - film z 1954 r. 23.50 Romance on the High Seas- film z 1948 r 1.45 ShipAhoy - film z 1942 r. 3.35 Grounds for Maniage - film z 1950 r. MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 7.30 The Grind 8.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo zaprasza - klipy 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Popołudn. mieszanka 16.30 Raport Coca Coli 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Trzy przeboje jednego wykonawcy 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV - klipy na życzenie 18.00 Muzyczne non stop 19.30 Sport 20.00 Największe przeboje 21.00 Most Wanted Show Raya Cookesa 22.30 Beavis i Butthead 23.00 Raport Coca Coli 23.15 Filmowe MTV 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 Trzy przeboje... 24.00 Koniec? 2.00 Soul 3.00 The Grind 3.30 Teledyski DSF 7.00 Gimnastyka 7.30 Raport sportowy 9.00 Koszykówka (mężcz.) 10.30 Hat-trick Espanol - powt. 11.30 Panorama sportu 12.00 Powerplay - gra 12.30 Akcja 5 13.30 Sporty magiczne 15.00 Gimnastyka 15.30 Sporty wodne - mag. 16.00 Hattrick - magazyn piłkarski, druga liga Niemiec 17.00 Sporty magiczne - mag.: liga koszykówki NBA, futbol amerykański 18.00 Tenis - live, turniej w Monachium 22.15 Raport sportowy 22.30 Wrestling 23.15 Sporty motorowe 0.15 Wrestling - powt. 1.00 Studio reklamy 1.15 Sporty motorowe - powt. Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Golf: Wielka Nagroda króla Maroka 11.00 Pływanie: ME w konkurencjach sprinterskich 12.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogole - najpiękniejsze bramki lig europejskich 13.30 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata 15.00 Sporty samochodowe - wyścigi samochodów specjalnych, "dragów" 15.30 Świat szybkości - mag. sportów motorowych 17.30 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Łacińskiej I Środkowej 18.00 Eurogole - powt. 19.30 Eurosportnews 20.00 Eurotenis - mag. 21.00 Euroski - tygodniowy mag. narciarski 22.00 Piłka noźna - Puchar UEFA: 3 runda 24.00 Boks 1.00 Eurosportnews